


About Time

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, the pack as personal space issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congrats, dude,” he asked, sounding thoroughly grossed-out, “but uh, can you please lock the door so I don't walk in on you all naked and stuff again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Sterek - Morning after a drunken hook up (preferably with the rest of the pack in the house too)"

Stiles came awake slowly, too warm and comfortable to let the sunlight streaming in through the window bother him.

Well, it bothered him a little. A headache was beginning to pound dully in the back of his head. And now that he thought of it, his mouth tasted like musty ass. And his eyes were really gummy feeling. And there was something crusty on his stomach and the insides of his thighs.

Wait. All of that was normal for the morning after heavy drinking, except that last bit. That had never happened before after a night of drinking.

Did he... did he have sex while he was drunk?! That was either the best thing ever or the worst thing ever, depending on how much he remembered and who it was with.

He wracked his brain, trying to see how much he could remember. Turned out not much, which was pretty disappointing. It would have been nice to remember his first time. Still, it was nice someone had finally noticed he was totally up for some sex.

So the only thing left to do was to see who he'd had sex with. Thankfully they were still in the bed with him, a warm, deeply breathing presence along his back.

Based on the muscles he could feel pressing against him and the amount of dried jizz on his body, he'd say the mystery sexual companion was a dude. They had been at Jungle the night before, so it wasn't totally surprising, really. It was just a little disconcerting since he'd always imagined Lydia as his first.

Deciding finding out who it was was a bit like pulling off a band aid, he turned over quickly to look. Perhaps a bit too quickly as he managed to fall off the bed, hitting the ground with a solid thump. Immediately, the man on the bed shot to wakefulness, sitting up and looking around.

“I slept with Derek fucking Hale?” Stiles said, eyes wide in shock and awe.

A moment later, the door burst open, the rest of the pack spilling in. Erica, at the forefront, was grinning triumphantly. “About time, you two!” she said, snapping a picture with her phone. The others said their congratulations, some more cheerfully than others, and left, probably to eat breakfast.

Scott was the last one out, a pinched look on his face. “Congrats, dude,” he asked, sounding thoroughly grossed-out, “but uh, can you please lock the door so I don't walk in on you all naked and stuff again?”

Stiles nodded, dumbfounded, as Scott closed the door behind him. He turned to Derek, gratified to see the same shock on his face. “Well that was... interesting,” he said, trying to get his bearings. He really had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

Derek grunted his assent, eyes flicking down to Stiles' crotch. For the first time since he woke up, Stiles realized he was naked, and flushed, noticing that Derek was blushing as well. Interesting.

“I don't remember last night like at all,” Stiles said, smirking a little at the disappointment that flashed across Derek's face. “Want to recreate it?”

It turned out he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
